The Grand Chase History
by FiveSpheres
Summary: This Fic of Grand Chase, was written by my brother,MerlinTheMagic,  I can guarantee ya dat This fic is fantastic, because is very according with the true history of grand chase, just in a way most complete, so read it, send us ur opinion, n enjoy ;*
1. Chapter 1

**Grand Chase History**

**Chapter I - The family Sieghart**

Elesis was already standing before the dawn. The young girl with red hair was usual to wake up just before sunrise. Every morning she walks to her house's window and watched the sunrise over the city of Canaban. The buildings, mostly majestic, reflected the first rays of sun. The white towers of the castle of the queen, made of pure marble, appeared to have been carved by the gods themselves. It was a splendid vision, able to charm anyone. But they did not seem much to the young Elesis. Born in Canaban was already familiar with the beautiful sunrise over the majestic city. Now, she was on the roof of his house, the famous Mansion Sieghart. In this place it used to be happy. Now, however, the image that the pale rays of the sun that arose was that of a great sadness in the girl's face. However, that morning of October marked the life of that young maiden forever.  
>Elesis was the daughter of Elscud Sieghart Sieghart, commander of the Red Knights, an elite army, for the Kingdom of Canaban. While she was just a baby in arms, his father began to teach her a little about the handling of the sword arts and swordsmanship. It started as just a joke, a way to entertain the little Elesis. But over time, the little girl showed a great interest on fight and learn to become a swordsman. As long as she trained, more it was clear that the girl had a natural talent for fighting, and even his father often had to work fast to defend himself from attacks from the little girl's sword. So he decided to start her in the special training that was given to members of school learners of Red Knights. Once completed 12 years, she joined the select group of young apprentices who were destined to become the future replacement of the renowned Knights today. At 13, they were the best among the learners and even being a girl, was able to beat guys with far older than her. Even his father, Elscud, was amazed at the rapid evolution of it.<br>Despite all the existing Canaban military preparation, the kingdom remained at peace with its neighbors, even with Serdin, against who in the past had struggled for a long ago, the two kingdoms were at their peak. There was a peace treaty between the kingdoms of Canaban and Serdin. However, Queen of Darkness, a powerful witch named Cazeaje, incited a war between two kingdoms, killing the king of Serdin, when he visited Canaban. The war was started by revenge for the kingdom of Serdin and Canaban defended himself as he can, and both armies suffered great losses. The annihilation of both kingdoms was imminent, when the evil Queen of Darkness's plan was discovered by the greatest hero of Bermesiah, a Sieghart family's member who used the surname of the family as his own name. Having discovered the plan, The Sieghart headed to meet the queen of darkness, and defeating her, disappeared, never to return. Several years passed in which, not heard about Cazeaje. The glory of both kingdoms was restored. Peace treaties were signed, agreements were sealed.  
>Almost 600 years after the event, rumors about the return of the queen of darkness came across Bermesiah. Being Elscud, a Sighart's family member and champion of the queen, he felt himself obliged to investigate, to find out about the veracity of the rumors. So on the day his daughter, Elesis turned 15, he named her as the new commander of the legion of Red Knights, until he returned from the mission. Elscud promised the young Elesis would return as soon as possible, so find out more about the troubles that plagued the kingdom. Having started the day after the anniversary of her daughter, Elscud left in charge of the mansion, created with care for her, and soldiers to protect her wherever she went.<br>The first months were difficult without a father to the girl. The very thought that his father had left her alone in the house meant that every day she put on the roof of his house watching the sunset, while waiting anxiously for the return of the father whom he loved. Six months have passed and have not heard news of the commander Elscud, or references to the success of their mission. In the months that followed, search missions were organized, while the young Elesis remain in your home hoping that his father returned with the troops. Almost a year had passed and there was no news of the whereabouts of the commander. The queen called off the search, and decided to give the news that the champion of the queen had mysteriously disappeared.  
>For many, Elscud had been murdered. Others believed that he could have been captured by Orcs, who lived in the valley. Or it could have been lost in the elven forests, home to many scary creatures like trolls. However, the hope that his father was still alive burned intensely in the heart of the young Elesis.<br>A year had passed and they complete another year of life: 16 years. It was not the same thing to her. Not without her beloved father. All the efforts made by the stewards and designed to encourage the young were in vain. She spent almost all day on the terrace, watching the skyline. Gazed from the window of his room the sun went down. While crying remembering her father, she fell asleep.

( to be continued )

Well, I hope dat u've enjoy it, if u liked or didn't, send us ur reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Grand Chase History**

**Chapter II - An unexpected visitor**

It was a beautiful October morning. Elesis wake before dawn. She walked to the terrace sad as she remembered her father. That morning, thinking about what could have happened to him, she had an idea: Even if had to go alone, would search for her father and would not rest until find news on the whereabouts of him. After breakfast, Elesis sat in the living room, while thinking of a way to make preparations for the trip. Nothing could stop her now that she was determined. As she thought, sitting in his father's favorite armchair, one of the servants of the house approached, startling the young girl.  
>- Miss. Elesis? - Said the maid. - Miss. You have a visitor.<br>- Say to come in! - Elesis answered.  
>As she got up and picked up his cloak, Elesis watched the imposing figure of Miss. Lothos which came dressed in her armor, containing the arms of the union of Bermesiah. She was a blonde woman, tall and young, Army Commander of Bermesiah. Elesis already had seen but never spoken to her. Lothos usually had a serene expression and humorous, but what Elesis saw in the face of the young commander as soon as she came in, was an expression of concern and seriousness. Elesis did not know what it was, but was certain that some serious had happened, because of the stories that she heard about the commander did not indicate that she cared about anything.<br>- Please sit down, Miss. Commander Lothos. How may I help you? - Asked Elesis  
>- Miss. Lothos, please, young Miss. Elesis - said the commander.<br>- Very well then, Miss. Lothos. What do I have the pleasure of your visit? - Asked Elesis with full education.  
>- Miss. Elesis, I believe you are curious about my sudden appearance, then I'll try to explain the reason for my visit, making a summary of the most important - she said. - At about on year ago, rumors plagued all Bermesiah, taking things out of the ordinary. These rumored ...<br>- I know about the rumors about the return of Kaze'aze, Commander. However these rumors have been confirmed and eventually led to the disappearance of my father! - Interrupt them. - So please be direct, I beg you. Tell me what are you doing here?  
>- Well - said Lothos - I'll be direct: the rumors were confirmed. Kaze'aze is back. However, there is no news on the whereabouts of her ... I came here because right now we are gathering all the Bermesiah, a select group of warriors which will be part of only the best. This group was called "Grand Chase" and will be tasked to find and defeat the queen of darkness. By the time the letters of invitation were sent to all realms, I remember you here in Bermesiah and decided to come, myself, to try to convince you to join the group ...<br>- Sorry to disappoint Miss. Lothos, but I have to refuse. - Answered Elesis - seriously. As I said, my father disappeared and today I decided that I will find him alone, since the search was terminated. Do not have time to participate in anything until I find him.  
>- Elesis, I know how do you feel, trust me; - said the commander is exactly why I came to offer you this chance. Her father, Elscud, disappeared while searching for clues about the location of Kaze'aze. As soon as rumors surfaced, he said he wondered where she would be if they were true and said he would address her. However, he never told us. If you join Grand Chase, will help us defeat Kaze'aze and find clues about the location of your father while doing it.<br>- I will not need anyone's help to defeat her, Miss. Lothos. I'll do it by myself! When I findKaze'aze, I will force her to tell everything she knows about my father! I'll force her with my own hands!  
>- Elesis, I know you think you could, but it will be impossible for you alone. Despite all your skills, Kaze'aze have superhuman powers that make it nearly invincible! Only through cooperation and aid you will be able to defeat it.<br>- I never needed anybody's help and it will not change! I know I can beat anyone in Bermesiah!  
>- Well, Miss. Elesis. So why not make a deal? A challenge for you: if you beat him, you can follow your way and I'll leave you alone. If not, you will join Grand Chase.<br>- I have nothing to lose, then! What is the challenge? - Asked Elesis.  
>- The Forest of Bermesiah - said Lothos. -For many years, the forest was the training ground of many heroes of all Bermesiah. Previously, he held a training center in the heart of the forest, but now, this former center was dominated by an Ent. The mission is simple: I want you to bring me an apple from the Ent to me and release the old basis of his power.<br>- Well, I accept the challenge! - Said Elesis putting herself up. I will right now as well, I don't want lose much time, since I have to go back to prepare me for my quest.  
>- So I'll be waiting for you in Serdin. I know you have to go there on your trip - said Lothos.<br>- Very well. So be it.  
>The two parted. As soon as Elesis got ready for her little adventure. She rode as fast as she could into the forest along with a butler. Leaving the horse with the butler and sending it back home, they entered the woods through a narrow path, thus beginning her mission.<p>

This was little, but I hope u enjoyed ^^.

If u see any mistake or something like dat, we'll be happy to receive ur opinions,

If u liked or didn't, send us ur reviews anyway :D


End file.
